


Relentless-ly Cheerful

by TypicalRAinbow



Series: Strive! Various WW one shots [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: The staff at Cackles discover the flaws of branded caffeinated fizzy drinks... (one shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Worst witch story originally published 2009 (this story is eight years old, older then any of my friends' children, my mind's boggled.) Another I'm copying over from my archive on FF and fixing old spelling errors. Hope you enjoy it.

 

“And I sincerely hope you apologised to Miss Drill…” Miss Hardbroom sniffed. The girls nodded enthudeasticly.

 

“Good.” She said almost a dangerous purr, before rounding on her favourite pupil. “Mildred Hubble, take that ridiculous grin off your face. This isn‘t funny in the slightest.”

 

“Yes Miss HB, Hardbroom, No Miss Hardbroom Sorry Miss Hardbroom.” she babbled. Miss Hardbroom glared at her then continued.

 

“Now seeing as it was her cross country exercise you skipped to slip away to the tea rooms, Miss Drill will taking your detention. You are to spend your free time this afternoon before dinner doing laps of the yard until she is satisfied that you‘ve made up for your antics. Is that clear? Enid stand still, this is a school not a theme park.”

 

The little witch had been hoping from foot to foot like kangaroo with its tail on fire, but now was also beginning to wave her hand in the air like signal man.

 

“Ooh Miss, Miss, Miss!”

“What is it, girl?”

 

“Can we start now Miss?”

“Yeah! Please Miss? ”

“Can we Miss?’

“Please Miss!”

“Please please, please!”

 

Miss Hardbroom blinked. She hadn’t expected this reaction at all but tried not to show it and sent them on their way. She’d expected the girls to moan and protest, but all five of them scampered off giggling and chattering excitedly…

 

 

The sun was setting, twisting the shadows into long strange shapes and turning the castles grey stone orange in light. Miss Cackle gazed out at all of this from the staff room window and sighed. “You don’t think your punishment was a little harsh, Constance?”

 

“The girls need to learn that that lesson’s are not optional,” her colleague reasoned, not looking up from her marking. “Even if it is just running about in circles. I think it was quite suitable for them.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about the girls. I was thinking this punishment is a bit harsh for Imogen.”

 

“Imogen?” Her college’s pen stopped.  “I’m sure she’ll cope.”

“Did you see her at dinner?”

“Well…no.” Miss Hardbroom replied and turned in her chair. “Why?”

“Hmm, no reason. She looks a little rundown that’s all. Perhaps on of us should let her take a break though?”

 

“A break?” Miss Hardbroom questioned. “Why? Is she feeling ’over worked?’…and what do you mean one of us?”

“Well it’s just the girls are literary running rings about her-”

 

Miss Hardbroom sighed in exasperation and turned back to her work.

 

“Because she isn’t firm with them, they see her as one of ‘the gang.’”

 

“And it was you who set her on the punishment-”

“It’s the same as what she sets any other student. And it was her department.”

 

“And Jadu’s just done a back flip off the broom shed.”

“That has- wait, What?!”

 

Miss Hardbroom was out her seat in a trice. She swept across to where Miss Cackle stood and followed the headmistress gaze. The deputy’s eyes widened a little, but except from that she look in the least surprised.

 

Ruby was skipping around the yard, followed by Jadu who was side stepping along after her. Maud was running backwards and Enid was waving her arms about like an air plane and Mildred was hopping about trying to tie her bootlaces as she ran, while Miss Drill jogged behind them.

 

This wouldn’t have looked so unusual…except all five students were going at phenomenal speeds, over lapping Miss Drill. Miss Drill wasn’t running in circles but in a sort of zigzagged hexagon, trying to catch the girl’s attention and looking absolutely shattered. The girls took no notice of the teacher though, a looked as fresh as they’d merely just let out for break, joyous smiles plastered to their faces. 

 

Miss Hardbroom’s eyebrows began to knit together and she shot a look at the clock on the mantle piece, its dusty hands reading quarter past six.

“But it’s been nearly three hours.” she muttered as Maud performed a perfect cartwheel outside. “I only said until-”

 

“Tell that too the girls.” Miss Cackle replied. “You would have thought they’d have least gotten to dizzy to even walk by now…”

 

As they watched, Mildred tripped over her bootlaces for the forth time, tumbled and fell face first on to the floor. The gym teacher went over to her but a moment later, the girl sprang up and carried on running still grinning like a maniac despite the minour nose bleed she seemed to be suffering.

 

Miss Drill’s slumped even more, using the wall as a support. Catching her colleges eyes, Miss Drill raised her arms to the staff room in a sign of defeat and bent-over hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

 

“They just seem to be getting faster and faster…” Miss Cackle groaned as Enid leapfrogged over the still crouched gym teacher and turned back to her deputy. “What on earth was in those fizzy drinks?”

 

“The ones I caught them with?” With out taking her eyes of the courtyard, Miss Hardbroom summoned an large empty can out the air. She snapped her head around to look at it; just as Jadu leapt back on to the shed roof in a single bound.

“Carbonated water, Sugar, Citric acid, caffeine ” She read with distain, as the young girl leapt of the wooden roof, into a series of flips that a gymnast would envy. “plus the usual colouring and flavouring rubbish. ’Not suitable for young children or pregnant women. Stamina Focus and Drive You need, When You need it.”

 

“Tsk, Stamina and drive maybe,” Miss Cackle tutted, as Enid crashed in to Maud, who crashed into Mildred, who ran straight in to a wall narrowly avoiding the gym teacher, sending her spinning like a top. “but I disagree with given them focus. It‘s as though they can‘t even see Miss Drill, let alone pay attention.”

 

“I’m sure its nothing, headmistress . It‘s bound to wear off soon.” Her deputy reassured her as the girls set off again. “So long as Miss Bat doesn’t get her hands on any of that liquor, we should be-” She was cut off as Ruby ran across the window, having mounted the walls of the castle and was now defying gravity like a motorcyclist would a wall of death attraction.“…Fine…”

 

“Hmm…I think tomorrow I shall pop down to Mrs Cosies and tell her not to sell any more of that stuff to the girls.” Miss Cackle sighed. “The last thing we need is a school full of hyperactive witches…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) x


End file.
